The Ridonculous Race - Season 2
Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race - Season 2 is an upcoming fanfiction that acts as a sequel to Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race. As with the first season, there are 18 teams of 2 racing across the world. Teams #'Carnies' - The Carnies team consists of Sword Swallower, Kaz, and Contortionist, Stevie. Both guys are acts in a traveling carnival, they entered the race because the carnival, owned by Kaz's father, was ruined in a storm, so they are hoping to win the money to get the carnival running again. #'Cheerleaders' - The Cheerleaders team consists of best friends, Alexa and Naomi. #'Delinquents' - The Delinquents team consists of former Total Drama contestant, Duncan, and his friend from juvie, Tyson. #'Fighters' - The Fighters team consists of best friends, Jack and Leo. Jack is a skilled MMA fighter while Leo is an undefeated wrestler. #'Gamers' - The Gamers team consists of former Total Drama contestant, Sam, and his sister, Amber. #'Ghetto Girls' - The Ghetto Girls team consists of former Total Drama contestant, Leshawna and her cousin, Leshaniqua. #'Greasers' - The Greasers team consists of Peter and Veronica. Peter is a motorcycle mechanic and Veronica is a motorcycle fanatic. It isn't specified what Peter and Veronica's relationship is, but it can be assumed they are either best friends or are dating. #'Handsome' - The Handsome team consists of former Total Drama contestants, Alejandro and Justin. #'Jersey Shore' - The Jersey Shore team consists of former Total Drama: Revenge of the Island contestant, Anne Maria, and her cousin, Robbie. #'Jocks' - The Jocks team consists of high school football quarterback, Felix, and captain of the basketball team, Dean. Both are idiotic muscleheads who believe their grades don't matter as long as they are good at sports. #'Junior Detectives' - The Junior Detectives team consists of best friends, Nathan and Benjamin. Both fun-loving yet idiotic teens who aspire to become detectives. #'Models' - The Models team consists of best friends, Kathy and Laura. Kathy is a Runway/Catwalk Model while Laura is a Petite Fashion Model in magazines. #'Nerds' - The Nerds team consists of best friends, Barry and Carl. #'Party Girls' - The Party Girls team consists of best friends, Bayley and Alicia. A duo of girls that love to party. #'Preppies' - The Preppies team consists of the boyfriend and girlfriend duo, Kenneth and Victoria. Both are spoiled rich brats that go to an expensive private school. #'Punk Rock Couture' - The Punk Rock Couture team consists of best friends, aspiring punk rock musician, Toni, and aspiring fashion designer, Jinny. #'School Teachers' - The School Teachers team consists of History teacher, Paul, and Math teacher, Sophia. Both are disrespected educators at the school they teach at, as students claim they are just boring losers, so they entered the race to prove the students wrong. #'Skaters' - The Skaters team consists of boyfriend and girlfriend duo, Johnny and Cecelia. Johnny is a skilled skateboarder while Cecelia is a champion roller blader. Chapters Eliminations Locations